Mookie
by Animation Universe 2005
Summary: This is my first OTH fanfic. It's been on my mind for 2 years, so hopefully this will be a good one.
1. Reunited

Mookie

by: Terrell James

Chapter 1: Reunited

A 13-year old raccoon named Mookie; a little taller, brown eyes and with a necklace that says 'M', walked across the suburbs in the middle of the night after his mom died. He sat down on a rock and looked at the sky. He thought to himself, 'Why did she leave me? I'm almost 13 and already she left me." He sighed to himself and thought that he needed somewhere to go. He climbed up the tree and went to sleep. 2 hours later, another raccoon climbed up the top of the tree and brought him to the log. The next morning, he woke up at 6:00 in the morning. He was surprised to see that he's in a log and with another group of animals. He exhaled deeply just to calm himself down.

"Okay." he whispered. "Let's just calm down and see where I am."

He got up and walked around the forest, just looking around. "Whoa. This seems ginormously awesome."

He climbed the tree and saw the sunrise up from the sky. Another voice came out saying, "Hey, kid. Sleep well?"

Mookie nervously looked down and said, "I guess." He got down and saw another raccoon about his size, only different. He looked at the raccoon and leaned down on the side. He looked in his eyes and recognized him. He gasped silently and said, "RJ? Is that you?"

RJ stared at Mookie and said, "Mookster?"

"Yeah, it's me."

They both screamed hysterically and gave each other a hug. Mookie exclaimed "Dude, I can't believe it's you, man!"

"Neither do I!" cried RJ.

"Man, how long has it been, 7 years?"

"I don't know. I completely lost track of time."

They both laughed hysterically and Mookie said, "How did you find me? I was sleeping in that tree over there."

"Well, I heard a noise last night and I wanted to check it out. When I saw you, I felt that you needed to sleep with a family. So, I thought that was you. I guess I didn't realize it until just now." said RJ.

Mookie chuckles and said, "I wish I could say the same. My mom died yesterday."

RJ put his hand on his shoulder and said, "I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"Me neither. I'm almost 13 and I'm afraid to celebrate my 13th birthday with no one around. It's gonna be really lonely when it's just me." said Mookie.

RJ thought about it and then thought, "I'm not gonna let you spend it alone. We're gonna make you a part of our family."

"We?" asked Mookie.


	2. Meeting Mookie

Chapter 2: Meeting Mookie

The other animals got up and RJ walked across the forest along with Mookie. Heather looked at RJ and said, "Who's that raccoon walking towards RJ?"

Ozzie looked at him and said in shock, "There are two raccoons. One's gonna spare us! We're doomed! Adieu! Adieu! Parting is such sweet sorrow."

Heather groaned embarrassedly and said, "Dad, when for once in your life, please just shut up? It's not the end of the world, you know."

"He's not a predator?" asked Ozzie, worriedly.

"Maybe if we could meet him, he would be less dangerous." said Heather.

"You're right."

When RJ and Mookie arrived, the animals were surprised that RJ has a twin brother. Hammy looked at them and said, "There are 2 RJ's. What if one's soft and cuddly? Kinda like a rabbit? I don't know. Let's just find out!"

"Okay, what is his problem?" asked Mookie.

"He's hyper. We get used to it." said RJ.

"Oooookay. Weird."

RJ clears his throat and said, "Everyone, this is my long-lost brother, Mookie. Mook, this is Stella, Tiger, Lou, Penny, Bucky, Quillow, Spike, Heather, Ozzie, Hammy and the one holding a stick is Verne."

Mookie waved to everyone and said, "Hi, guys. What's up?"

Stella looked at him and said, "I didn't know you're RJ's brother. Nice to meet you. How old are you?"

"I'm 12. About to be 13 in a few days." said Mookie.

"Looking all grown up, ain't you?" asked Stella.

"Kinda."

Heather came to Mookie and said, "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks. You look like a very pretty girl."

Heather giggled and said, "Thank you. You look very cute and funny."

"Thanks so much."

Ozzie walked past Heather and Mookie and said, "My daughter is not dating anyone for a while."

Mookie scoffed and said, "Who said anything about dating her? I wouldn't fall in love with someone I just met."

"Yeah, you got a point. Nice to meet you, by the way."

"You too. Just cut out the melodrama for a while."

"He's always like that, so I'm used to it." said RJ.

Hammy flew at him and asked, "Are you a rabbit?"

"No. I'm a raccoon."

"Really? You don't like anything alike." said Penny.

"We're fraternal twins. We look alike, but we're different, really. RJ has blue eyes and mine are red. I have a necklace and he doesn't. He's taller and I'm a little taller. Okay, not as different, but you get the idea, anyway." said Mookie.

"So, why are you here?" asked Lou.

Mookie sighed and said, "Well, I've got nowhere else to go and I'm almost 13. My mom died yesterday and I'm too young to be walking around on my own. RJ took me in the log last night while I was sleeping because I needed a place to crash in for the night or at least find a place to live."

"I disagree with that. I really don't think there's room in this forest for one person." said Verne.

"Come on, V. Give him a chance. His mom died and told me he needs a place to live. I know him. He's been through a lot. Do you really want this kid to walk around the suburbs with nowhere to go?" said RJ.

Verne sighed and said, "No, I guess not. That wouldn't be nice, would it? What do you guys think?"

"Why don't we put a vote on it?" asked RJ.

"That's fair." said Verne.

"Okay. All in favor of Mookie living here?"

The animals raised up their hands and agrees with RJ and then he said, "All opposed?"

Verne raised his hand up and then Mookie said, "It's official. I'm staying here."

The animals cornered him and said "Welcome to the family."

Verne felt somewhat a little unsure about how this is gonna be, but he's thinking that he should give him a break and a few days. RJ said, "This is gonna be awesome! Just me and you and the rest of the animals. I can't wait!"


	3. Mookie Time

Chapter 3: Mookie Time

Later the afternoon, Mookie played his little guitar and strummed a little song and sings along to it:

_Of all the things I believed in_

_I just wanna get it over it_

_Tears falling behind my eyes_

_But I do not cry_

_Counting the days that passed me by_

_I've been searching deep down in my soul_

_The words that I'm hearing are starting to get old_

_It feels like I'm starting all over again_

_The last three years of just pretend_

_And I said..._

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_That I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to you_

_I used to get lost in your eyes_

_And it seems that I can't live a day without you_

_Closing my eyes and you would chase my thoughts away_

_To a place where I am blinded by the light_

_But it's not bright_

_Goodbye to you_

_Goodbye to everything_

_That I knew_

_You were the one I loved_

_The one thing that I tried to hold on to you_

After singing the song, Hammy shed a tear on the song and said, "That was so beautiful. I never thought that you're so good at singing."

Mookie sighed and said, "Thanks, man. I got into music when I was 8. By then, my music nature has been expanding."

"Wow. I bet that was a good thing."

"It is, Hammy."

Hammy smiled to himself and said, "Well, I just wanted to see if there's anything you need."

"I'm good, thanks."

"OK. See ya!"

Hammy zooms off and Mookie laid down the ground and stared at the sky for a while. He sighed and thought of his mom. He's thinking, 'Maybe she's watching over me in heaven. Someday, I hope I'll join her.'

Then, Mookie got in his iPod and shuffles through one of his favorite songs. He picked a good song, played it while he was lost in his mind.

_I watch the walls around me crumble_

_But it's not like I will build them up again_

_So here's your last chance for redemption_

_So take it while it lasts_

_Cause it will end_

_And my tears are turning into time_

_I'm wasted trying to find_

_A reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you, can't breathe without you_

_I'm dreaming about you_

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_Cause the world is spinning_

_And I'm still living_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go_

_Don't wanna be the last to know_

_I won't be the one to chase you_

_But at the same time, you were the heart that I call home_

_I'm always stuck with these emotions_

_And the more I try to feel_

_The less I'm whole_

_My tears are turning into time_

_I'm wasted trying to find_

_A reason for goodbye_

_I can't live without you, can't breathe without you_

_I'm dreaming about you_

_Honestly, tell me that it's over_

_Cause if the world is spinning_

_And I'm still living_

_It won't be right if we're not in it together_

_Tell me that it's over_

Then he paused his iPod for a minute and looked for RJ. He saw RJ walking around the ground, talking to Heather, Ozzie, Penny and Lou. RJ told them, "This is called an iPod. Humans can store up to millions of music on their computer. You can take this on the go and anywhere you want."

"Jeepers!" exclaimed Penny.

"How many songs can fit in a little device, there?" asked Lou.

"I'd say about 5 billion songs." answered RJ.

RJ turned around and saw Mookie walking around the forest. "Hey, Mook. What's up?"

"Not much. Just walking around, looking for you."

"That's cool. Anyways, what does your iPod have?" said RJ.

"Well, it has every type of music. It sets the mood for how I'm feeling. Like happy songs, sad songs, angry songs, lonely songs, every feeling I have, I can listen to it or play it on my guitar." said Mookie.

"Really? That's awesome. I bet you've got a lot of heartfelt, soft tunes." said Heather.

"I have lots of them. It can give out a sign to show other animals how I feel."

"Well, that's amazing."

"Hey, bro. Wanna hang out with us?" asked RJ.

"Of course."

* * *

**I put in two songs on this chapter: "Goodbye to You" from Michelle Branch and "Over" from Lindsay Lohan. Hopefully this would be very sweet!**


	4. Gatherings

Chapter 4: Gatherings

Mookie climbed up the trees and watch the sunset. He feels the wind blowing in his face and felt really peaceful. He sighed happily and thinks about how nice it would be to have a new family. Then, RJ looked for Mookie and said, "Hey, Mook. Come down here."

Mookie went down the tree and said, "What's up, bro."

"We're just gonna have a little get-together. Verne told us we spent time watching a little movie. We're gonna see a sweet movie. It's about some fish finding his son. It's really good. It's on hi-def." said RJ.

"High defintion? Nice!" said Mookie.

"Let's go." said RJ.

RJ and Mookie went to the other side of the forest and saw the rest of the forest animals, waiting for RJ and Mookie. Heather said, "All right. We're all here. Let's see the movie."

"Want a gummi worm?" asked Lou.

"Please."

Heather offered Mookie some gummi worms and sat down next to Hammy and RJ. The movie began and Verne stared at Mookie and looked a little bit angry. A few hours later, they began to get themselves ready for bed. Verne looked for Mookie and he saw the moon rise and felt a little peaceful. He turned around and saw Verne and said, "What's up, V?"

"I want to talk to you. Ever since you came here, I knew you were gonna cause havoc in one day. Everyone seems to like you better than me. Why would they like you?" said Verne.

Mookie stared at Verne, confusedly and said, "I don't know what the heck you're talking about, man."

"As much as I feel sorry for you, I don't think you're wanted here. You told me your mom died and you're afraid that your 13th would be lonesome without family around. I think you'll risk it." said Verne.

"Dude, you really don't understand what I'm going through. I've faced some challenges and through most of my life, I've been really shy around other animals. When my mom died, it was really hard for me to find another place to be taken in. I seriously can't handle this on my own, all right? I'm just too young and this place will definitely give me a chance to have a big family. But you understand." said Mookie.

Verne looked at Mookie a little furious and said, "Be that as it may, you feel as if you have nothing, but to me, they're gonna like you than me. I'm not gonna let it happen."

He walked away, leaving Mookie feeling a little distraught. He might make himself feel better by singing a little song. He brought out his guitar and strummed it and sang to himself feeling a little lonely and misunderstood. He thought of his mother and makes it better with a song he wrote a few years ago.

_Seems like it was yesterday when I saw your face_

_You told me how proud you were_

_But I walked away_

_If only I knew what I know today_

_Ooh-ooh_

_I would hold you in my arms_

_I would take the pain away_

_Thank you for all you've done_

_Forgive all your mistakes_

_There's nothing I would do_

_To hear your voice again_

_Sometimes I wanna call you_

_But I know you won't be there_

_Ohh, I'm sorry for blaiming you_

_For everything _

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Somedays I feel broke inside_

_But I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just wanna hide_

_Cause it's you I miss_

_And it's so hard to say goodbye_

_When it comes to this_

_Ooh-ooh-ooh-ooh, yeah_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?  
Would you help me understand_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?  
_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes_

_And see you looking back_

_Ohh, I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything_

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself_

_Ohh, If I had just one more day_

_I would tell you how much that I missed you_

_Since you went away_

_Ohh, it's dangerous_

_It's so out of line_

_To try to turn back time..._

_I'm sorry for blaming you_

_For everything_

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself..._

Mookie strummed the guitar and finished the song with a tear in his eye and his voice broke.

_By hurting you_

Then, he started to cry and walked back to the log while everyone was sleeping. He laid down and fell asleep with one tear shed down from his face, thinking about his mom.

* * *

**That song was "Hurt" from Christina Aguilera. I felt it was a very sweet and gentle song for Mookie. Read and review, please!**


	5. Comforting Mookie

Chapter 5: Comforting Mookie

The next morning, Mookie went through his pictures of him and his mom, spending time when he was a kid. He laughed to himself and sniffled a little. He wiped his eyes and said, "Man, I miss her so badly."

Heather walked past him and said, "Hi. Can I sit with you?"

Mookie stared at her and nodded his head. She sat next to Mookie in a rock and said, "What are you doing?"

"Looking through my pictures so just me and my mom having fun. I've had such an awesome childhood. Now that she's gone, I just feel like I've got no one around me." said Mookie.

"Well, you have us." said Heather.

"Not according to Verne. He told me last night that I would be better off somewhere else and that you like me better than him. I don't take anyone's place as leader. I didn't mean to leave him out in the cold." said Mookie.

"That's just the way Verne is. He's afraid that everything will change when there's new people here. Just give him some time and he'll get used to you." said Heather.

Mookie sighed and said, "I don't know, Heath. I don't think he likes me. I don't know what else to do."

"Well, I hope that you'll be around for a long time. You have great sense in music. I heard you sing last night and you sang so good. I can tell from what's inside of you. This is where your passion and where your heart comes from. You're very sweet, Mookie." said Heather.

Mookie chuckled and wiped his eyes softly. Heather said, "I just wanted to see how you've been doing."

"I'm doing fine. At least, I hope so." said Mookie.

"Well, I just wanted to let you that if there's something that you need or someone to talk to, come to us. We're all here for you because we're a family." said Heather.

Heather smiled at Mookie and gave him a little hug. Mookie sighed softly and said, "Thanks, Heath. I think I feel better now."

"No problem." she said, as she walked away. Mookie kept looking at the pictures and then, RJ walked past him and decided to talk to him. RJ said, "What's up, bro?"

"Not much. RJ, what can I do to make Verne like me? He's really thinking that you like me than him. I don't want you guys to come between me and Verne. I think you're all awesome." said Mookie.

"It doesn't have to. Verne's really jealous. He told me that you'll take over this family and that I shouldn't let you near us. I told him that he's harmless. You're very likeable, sweet and funny. Verne's a little bit envious of you." said RJ.

"Well, I hear green is very in this season."

RJ laughs and said, "Oh, man. That's what I missed, man. Your joking nature. I missed that."

Mookie sighed nervously and said, "I don't know what else to do. My mom's gone and I've got nowhere else to go."

"You don't have to worry. Everyone here knows that you're gonna live here. That's what a family really is. I missed out on that for a long time before these guys came into my life and took me in. Verne feels the same way about me, but he sees the error of his ways and it was really cool to let them live with me. Just give him a little time and hopefully, he'll like you for you." said RJ.

"You really think so?" asked Mookie.

RJ pat his head and said, "Trust me. I know so."

"You are such a good brother."

RJ gave Mookie a big hug and said, "I'm sure that no one will leave you out in the cold. My little brother, turning 13, it will be an awesome ride."


	6. Crushed Feelings

Chapter 6: Crushed Feelings

As the day came to a close, the gang has been hanging out with Mookie all day. Then, he climbed up the tree and watch the sun go down. He brought in his iPod and plays a little song as he watched the sunset.

_When something's pure_

_How can people just say_

_We're not meant to be_

_And when something's true_

_How can people just_

_keep me away from you_

_Suddenly I'm all alone_

_Pushed away for nothing wrong_

_Don't you have the guts to say_

_How you feel about me?_

_Out of the blue_

_Except we couldn't be together_

_I have to get over you_

_We've given no choice_

_We have no voice_

_Out of the blue..._

He came down the tree and walked around the forest until Verne walked in front him with, a little angry with his arms crossed. Mookie looked a little nervous and said, "What did I do now?"

"I think you've overstayed your welcome." said Verne.

"Excuse me?"

"You've ruined my life! Everyone here likes you more than me! Why?! All you do is just look at the sunrise, the sunset, the moonlight, hang out with everyone here, just so you could have everyone around you."

"I've been so lonely lately and that I need some friends who are like family to me. I've been here a few days and this is my new home now. Besides, you're gonna have to just go with it. The animals said that I could stay here and I'm not gonna turn our backs on them and you shouldn't either. I've never done anything to you. All they did was make me feel like family and you're just a little bit jealous. What do you know about me? Nothing! I think you're overreacting just a tad. What is up with you, man? For the past few days, everyone here has been so nice to me and helping me in my time of need."

Verne felt very furious and said, "I know that you don't belong here. Just face it, you'll never be able to fit in here. They are my family, understand?! You're not one of them! You don't belong here! So, why don't you just get out of here and never come back?! You've always caused enough damage as it is."

Then, he walked away, leaving Mookie a little bit shaken. Then, he sat down and said, "I didn't do anything wrong. I just wanted to have a big family here. That's all I really wanted." Then, he got his stuff and left the hedge with a tear in his eye. Then, he wrote a little note to them and left it in the log. He picked up his iPod and started singing a little sad song.

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did_

_I will not let myself cause my heart so much misery_

_I will not break the way you did_

_You fell so hard_

_I've learned the hard way_

_To never let it get that far_

_Because of you_

_I never strayed to far on the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I lose my way and it's not too long_

_Before you point it out_

_I cannot cry because you know _

_that's weakness in your eyes_

_I'm forced to fake a smile, a laugh_

_Everyday of my life_

_My heart can't possibly break_

_When it wasn't even on the sideways_

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far on the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I don't get hurt_

_Because of you, I find it hard to trust_

_Not only me, but everyone around me_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_I watched you die_

_I heard you cry_

_Every night of your sleep_

_I was so young_

_you should've known better than to lean on me_

_You never thought of anyone else_

_You just saw your pain_

_And now I cry in the middle of the night_

_For the same, stupid thing_

_Because of you_

_I never strayed too far from the sidewalk_

_Because of you_

_I learned to play on the safe side_

_So I won't get hurt_

_Because of you, I've tried my hardest_

_Just to forget everything_

_Because of you_

_I don't know to let anyone else in_

_Because of you_

_I'm ashamed of my life_

_Because it's empty_

_Because of you, I am afraid_

_Because of you_

_Because of you..._

Mookie walked towards the street, looked back at the hedge and sighed sadly and started to run away with no place to go, crying. He went near the park and cried himself to sleep. He felt as if Verne hurt his feelings and that he's been giving Mookie a hard time.

* * *

**There are two songs I put in: "Out of the Blue" from Aly & AJ and "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson. I made my own editorial on Because of you. Hope you like it!**


	7. Looking for Mookie

Chapter 7: Looking for Mookie

The next morning, RJ woke up and climbed up the tree to check on Mookie. When he got to the tree, he wasn't there. So he checked parts of the forest and he wasn't there. RJ started to look a little worried wondering where he could be. Then, he went to the log and in it, he saw a note. He picks it up and reads;

_RJ, I'm running away from here because Verne thinks that I cause damage here. He doesn't have to worry about me. He told me to leave and never come back. I just wanted to have a big, extended family. Hopefully, you guys will be okay without you. I love everyone here, especially you, bro. Your brother, always, Mookie._

RJ shed a tear in his eye and whispered, "Mookie ran away from home."

Then, everyone else was outside when RJ looked a little worried walking outside. Heather looked at him and said, "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Come look at this note. It's from Mookie."

The animals all looked at the note and read it. Stella said, "What are standing here for? We have to find this kid. He could be anywhere by now."

"Forget Mookie. He's wasted most of our lives anyway. You don't need him anyway. You'll always have your leader and not that little punkster." said Verne.

"What's that supposed to mean? That's my brother you're talking about." said RJ, angrily.

"Everytime I see you with him, my tail has the tingles again and let me tell you, it's moving like crazy."

"Here we go again! I think you're being a little jealous again. What made you think that way?" said Stela.

"Listen to me, Mookie has been taking over, trying to split up this family by letting him be in our family. Because you have been around him the whole time. It makes me furious. So, I sent him out and he will not go anywhere near this place. So let's get on with our lives."

"No! I love him!" exclaimed Heather.

Ozzie and Verne turned to her and said, "You do?"

"He's like the little brother I never had. We've been there for him in his time of need. That's what a family is; be around with the people who care about you, even when one's in their vulnerable moments. Do we just ignore that? Do we feel furious when one spends time with each other too much? We have to find this kid and bring him back to our home, where he belongs." said Heather.

"Heather's right. This kid has got a pure heart and he's been very sweet and caring. Let us bring him back here." said Ozzie, dramatically.

"Let's go find him! He's gotta be around somewhere! Come on, you guys! Let's go! I'm fast as lightning and we'll find the kid!" said Hammy.

"Absoultely not! Isn't this too much? This kid has been tearing down everything our family has meant for. Who knows what happens to him. Hope he's dead." said Verne.

RJ looked a little mad and came to Verne and said, "Can I tell you something? What has the kid done to you?"

"Nothing."

"Has he disrespected you, hurt you?" asked Ozzie.

"No."

"Did he say or do anything negative to you?" asked Stella.

"No."

"Has he been violent to you?" asked Heather.

"No."

"Well, I think I made my point. He's done nothing to you. All he wanted was a little family and love. You're just too shallow and hard to break to give it to a kid who has nothing, but more than what he's gonna have." said RJ.

"Let's go find him. He's like a teddy bear that everyone can hold on to and snuggle him up." said Tiger.

"Good point." said Stella.

All the other animals walked out and searched for Mookie. RJ turned to Verne and said, "Why did you send him out when you know he has nowhere else to go?"

"It's best for everyone, RJ." said Verne.

"Best for everyone or best for you?"

RJ walked away leaving Verne feeling a little guilty about kicking Mookie out of the family. He realizes that he's been very sweet, kind and gentle in need of a family.


	8. Returning Home

Chapter 8: Returning Home

The animals went around the road looking for Mookie. They ran across the park searching towards the playground and the trees. RJ said, "Any luck?"

"No, he's not in the slide." said Ozzie.

"We checked the swings and he's not there." said Lou.

"He's not under the teeter-totter, either." said Stella.

"Oh, man. This is getting frustrating. He could be anywhere by now." said RJ.

"You won't find him."

The animals looked up and saw Verne standing in front of him and then said, "Not without me. You need a leader to find a kid who looks like RJ."

RJ smiled and said, "I knew you came to your senses."

The animals continued to look around and search for Mookie until they heard a guitar playing. Heather walked around wondering where the sound is coming from. The others followed her and it ended up under the picnic table. Heather looked under the table and she saw Mookie. He stopped playing, then looked up and saw Heather standing here.

"What are you doing here?" asked Mookie.

"We're looking for you." said Heather.

Verne walked towards Mookie and said, "What do you want? Are you gonna say anything negative about me?"

"No. I just came to tell you that I'm sorry about all the stuff I said. The day before, I was misunderstood by your feelings. Yesterday, I was out of line. I was just jealous about everyone giving you your attention and helping yu out with your time of need. For that, I hope you'll forgive me." said Verne.

Mookie smiled and said, "Come here."

Verne came close to him and gave him a big hug. Mookie asked, "So, are we cool?"

"Yeah, we're cool."

The animals cheered excitedly and RJ said, "I'm glad that everything worked out pretty well."

"My daughter really likes you as a little brother." said Ozzie.

Mookie looked at Heather and said, "It's true. So, I see today's your 13th."

"It feels like it."

"Come on, everyone. Let's go home." said Verne.

The animals went out of the park and walked back home to the hedge along with Mookie..., where he seriously belongs.


	9. Welcome to the Family

Chapter 9: Welcome to the Family

The gang went back to the forest and Mookie looked at the animals and realized that this is home the whole time. RJ came to him and said, "You know, I wished that you would live here for a long time to come. I never knew I had a brother until now. It's very awesome to see that I can see you in my eyes."

"You ain't gonna get all mushy-gushy on us, aren't you?" asked Mookie.

"Yeah."

"It's working."

"So, Mookie. You want to be a part of this family?" asked Verne.

Mookie stared at the animals and puts down his bag and said, "Absolutely. I'll be very lucky to be a part of it."

Hammy came with tears in his eyes, then ran to Mookie and said, "Oh, come here. I've never felt so happy before." Then, Mookie hugged Hammy deeply.

Ozzie came to him and said, "Welcome to the family... forever."

Everyone came to him and gave him a group hug. Mookie said, "This is the most awesome birthday present I've ever gotten. I couldn't wish for anything more."

Hours later, RJ and Heather came to Mookie and said, "Wanna catch a movie? Can't start without you."

"All right. I'm coming." said Mookie.

Mookie followed them and reminisced those moments he had with his mom and his new family when he played a somber song on his iPod. He sighed and stared at the sky, and walked away as the song plays.

_You are fine, your are sweet_

_But I'm still a bit naive with my heart_

_When you're close, I don't breathe_

_I can't find the words to speak_

_I feel sparks_

_But I don't wanna start seeing you_

_If I can't be your only one_

_So tell me_

_When it's not all right_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say all right?_

_Will you say okay?_

_Will you stick with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be all right_

_That it's gonna be okay_

_Say OK_

_When you call I don't know_

_if I should pick up the phone_

_Everytime_

_I'm not like all my friends_

_Who keep calling up the boys_

_I'm so shy_

_But I don't wanna be into you_

_If you don't treat me the right way_

_See, I can only start seeing you_

_If you could make my heart feel safe_

_Feel safe_

_When it's not all right_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?_

_Will you say all right?_

_Will you say okay?  
Will you stay with me through whatever_

_Or run away?_

_Say that it's gonna be all right_

_That it's gonna be okay_

_Don't run away_

_Don't run away_

_Let me know if it's gonna be you_

_Boy, you've got some things to prove_

_Let me know that you'll keep me safe_

_I don't want you to run away_

_So, let me know that you'll call one time_

_Let me know that you'll help me shine_

_Will you wipe my tears away?  
Will you hold me close and safe?_

_When it's not all right_

_When it's not okay_

_Will you try to make me feel better?  
Will you say all right?  
Will you say okay?  
Will you stick with me thorugh whatever_

_Or run away?_

Say that it's gonna be all right

_That it's gonna be okay_

_Say OK, yeah, yeah_

_Will you say okay_

_Say that it's gonna be all right_

_That it's gonna be okay_

_Don't run away, we say OK_

_Say that it's gonna be all right_

_That it's gonna be okay_

_Don't run away, we say OK_

* * *

**The last song on this chapter is "Say OK" from Vanessa Hudgens. It's a very sweet ending. Hope you guys like it.**


End file.
